


My Body Is A Temple

by Baamon5evr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes is feeling down on herself and decides enough is enough, Puck sees through the anger and decides to comfort her int he best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Is A Temple

"Honey, I feel like you're substituting food for love and me for a boyfriend." Kurt says to Mercedes and it's like a slap in the face, Kurt was supposed to be her person, her confidant, no one understood her like Kurt did he could see behind her mask. She put up a good front being confident and loud but deep down she still has insecurities about her body and her weight, insecurities she only ever let him and Quinn see she hadn't even let Tina and Artie see the vulnerable side of her, she kept it locked up with walls of steel and heavy duty biometrics guarded it but of course Quinn and Kurt could break through them, well Quinn ditched her and here was Kurt basically calling her fat, and just like that she felt the walls build themselves up higher than ever but they weren't exactly solid like there were cracks in the foundation, instead of fighting Kurt's accusations she decided to be complacent.

"You're right." She says as she begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt says with something akin to regret in his voice,  _probably regretting ever putting up with me period_ Mercedes thinks sadly. Mercedes couldn't exactly answer Kurt's question because she didn't actually know.

"I'm gonna go see that Anthony kid, he seems nice enough." She says, she doesn't exactly know where the lie comes from but she can't take it back now, he just nods and she turns on her heel walking away. She definitely isn't going to see that Anthony kid, because she already knows that Anthony kid and as hot as he is his personality isn't worth shit, he's an even worse womanizer than Puck she didn't even think that was possible. As she turns the corner she sees Puck at his locker, well speak of the devil.

Most of the time Mercedes really didn't know what to think of Puck, he can be ridiculously rude and mean and a Douchebag and he was what you would call in modern times a whore, he's slept with half the town and almost all the girls in school or at least dated them all save for Tina unless there's something she hasn't told Mercedes but Mercedes knew it was just a defensive mechanism kinda like her walls, while they made her act like that loud, ever angry black woman you see clichéd in TV shows his walls made him act out, rebel against authority, make stupid decisions, and try to substitute sex for love because that's really what he did, Mercedes didn't even know if he knew how to love or if he did but just was so akin to rebelling against his feelings that being sexual suggestive and an asshole had become his default setting she was sure that was her assessment, but one thing she was sure of was that if you got involved with Puck you better be ready to work because he will rebel against every feeling that isn't sexual and resembles love it's just how he is, or that's what Mercedes has observed but then again she may be wrong.

Puck was the only "boyfriend" she'd ever had which isn't saying much and even while they were together it'd never went farther then a peck on the mouth not even a real kiss, Mercedes' mind went back to Kurt's words and before she knew it she was walking up to Puck, why she didn't know Puck really wasn't the smartest tool in the shed and he'd just gotten out of juvie she shouldn't tangle hers and his messes up together but it was what she was about to do. Puck looked up as she approached.

"Hey Mercedes." He said distractedly before turning back to his locker but noticed she wasn't leaving and didn't reply.

"Need something?" he asked turning back to her, she took a deep breath before just going for the plunge.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna get to the point. Do you think I'm fat?" Puck's eyes widened and he looked behind him hoping someone was there and she wasn't asking him.

"Is this a trick question?" He asks with a deer in headlights expression.

"No, just tell me if the reason we never got anymore… intimate when we were dating is because you were disgusted by me and thought I was a fat slob." She says bluntly making sure the tears building in her chest don't make it to hers eyes, his eye brows furrow.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Can you just tell me, please?" She says accidently letting a sniffle out breaking her detached and abrasive façade slightly he closes his locker and picks up his book bag.

"Come on." He says motioning her to follow him she decides to going against a little voice in the back of her head that sounds a lot like Rachel, weird since when does her conscience sound like Rachel? She follows him as he brings her to a supply closet, he jimmies the lock quickly and opens the door motioning her forward, she reluctantly steps into the room that is surprisingly clean and not really stocked with much stored items, there's a nice, soft looking rug and a large couch someone could probably comfortably sleep on in there for goodness sakes, she'd never been in here before and was a little uncertain all she wanted was a yes or no answer and that would define whether or not she spent the rest of her day watching 'The Notebook', 'Titanic' and 'Atonement' back to back while eating tubs of Ben and Jerry's and Edy's.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite or anything." Puck jokes at her tense form, he lowers his bag on the couch and she does the same, quickly she decides to get back to the matter at hand.

"So I only really wanted a yes or no answer to my question."

"Where'd all that come from though?"

"Doesn't matter." She says walking over to the couch and sitting on it he follows.

"Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't exactly peg you for the 'sit and listen' type."

"I can it's just that Rachel and Quinn usually only talk about themselves and that gets real old real fast, Santana doesn't talk unless she's insulting me and Brittany's logic get a little hard to follow after a while." He says shrugging, before Mercedes knows it she's telling him all about what Kurt said and what she interpreted it to mean and he actually sits there and listens to her, by the end there are tears running down her face much to her embarrassment.

"Ugh, it's stupid. I'm just gonna go." She says standing but he pulls her back down.

"Wait, can I say something first?" She looks at him expectantly.

"He's wrong, Kurt's not right I don't think you substitute anything for love or a boyfriend, I think you're your own person who not a lot of people understand, I think people are intimidated by your confidence and I know your confidence is made up of more than fantasies and imagination but I also know there's a vulnerable side of you, you're showing it to me right now and not a lot of people get to see this side of you. You want love but the idiots around here aren't good enough for you anyway." She looks down sniffling and he lifts her head again to meet his eyes.

"And the reason we didn't go as far as I would've with other girls is because I respect you which is more than I can say for other girls. Quinn I slept with because I thought it would be funny to deflower the president of the celibacy club yeah I ended up loving her but mostly because she was pregnant with my child and I ended up hating her after she gave Beth up, I dated Rachel to try and get over the baby gate issue, Brittany, well she's my friend and she was my first but we don't have sex anymore anyway and Santana was just there, but with you, you actually had the self respect that the other girls didn't and I admired that, I just thought that it wouldn't even matter if I tried because you'd say no anyway, I didn't know you felt this way but I would've been a better boyfriend if I wasn't that person back then, I can't take it back but what I can do is apologize to you, and I am sorry." He says looking into her eyes and she could see the honesty there but she also sees something else in his honey brown eyes something that has her leaning in closer and then all of a sudden her lips are pressed to his softly, she immediately pulls back and stands up when she realizes what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay, really it's fine." He puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to face him, he puts his hand under her chin and brings her face up to his this time he presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"What are you doing?" She ask softly.

"Let me take care of you," he replies pulling her in for another kiss, this time she reciprocate the kiss.

He starts kissing her harder, more forcefully, yet it's still a gentle kiss, She's still a little tense so he massages the back of her neck instantly relaxing her. He moves back towards the couch as he throws their backpacks across the room and lays her down on the couch, lying on top of her. She know what's gonna happen, it's not like she's a virgin or anything but she's still nervous. Her first time was horrible, she cried the whole night and Tina was barely able to calm her enough so she could tell her what happened. He must have noticed her nerves and pulled back as a result.

"We won't do anything you don't want to and I promise you that I will worship every part of you, like you deserve okay?" He says looking into her eyes, they smolder her and she can do nothing but nod. He begins to kiss down her neck occasionally stopping to suck it, she moans at the feel of it as he kisses his way further down. He didn't leave one place without a searing kiss, she could also feel his hands moving up and down her sides going under her shirt and fondling her breasts and caressing her love handles. He pulled her up slightly so he could remove her shirt and discarded it somewhere behind them before delving back into her mouth, this time he swipes his tongue against her lip. She opens her mouth, allowing him entrance and moans as he initiates a battle between their tongues. It's unlike anything she's ever felt or done before. She moans even more as his hands slips down and he's groping and touching her sex. She bucks her hips slightly trying to get more contact, it feels so good. She knows if they got caught they'd be in so much trouble yet she doesn't care. She suddenly becomes very aware of something digging into her hip…oh. And just like that this all got real to her. She was more than a little nervous, it felt, well, big and she's only ever done it twice and those were train wreck, drunken train wrecks.

_What if it doesn't... fit? Is it gonna hurt? What if as soon as I get my pants off he's disgusted by me?_ But her thoughts were driven away by a large dose of pleasure coursing through her veins and then she notices he had settled between her legs and was grinding his large member right by her womanhood and it like heaven. She felt like she was floating somewhere where the only possible feelings were intense pleasure.

Her hands flew to his shirt and she ripped it open. She heard several buttons hit the floor but he didn't seem to care. He pulled her up again this time he expertly unhooked her bra, even faster than she unhooks it, and throws it somewhere. He looks to her with a question in his eyes and she doesn't exactly know what it is but she nods nevertheless and gets her answer when he pulls one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it while twisting and tweaking the other one. She arches her back, pushing her breasts further into his face. She was used to guys just paying attention to their needs, well if you can get used to something after only two times, they just come and then it's like she never existed but Puck was really paying attention to her. After paying ample attention to both her breasts he began to kiss his way down her stomach. She could feel his hands on her belt and god this was really gonna happen and you would think she'd be scared but a part of her, that really jaded bitter part, wanted to prove to Kurt that she could get the hottest guy in school to think of her as beautiful enough to go through all this trouble for her but a larger part was doing this for herself, she wanted to feel good. This time he didn't look at her for permission guessing she would nod anyway, and he was right. She made quick work of her shoes and he undid her belt and unzipped her pants throwing it wherever all the others clothes were. He dragged her by her leg down towards him as he was now on his knees and pulled her on his lap, kissing her passionately, tongue and all. Then without warning, she's feeling this intense amount of pleasure  _down there._

"Fuck so tight, so wet." She hears Puck whisper huskily and if she wasn't certain what it was before now she realizes he had slipped a finger into her and was playing with her. He slips another into her moving it in and out and she has to pull away from the scorching kiss for breath. The room is filled with her pleasured moans and he uses his other hand to grip her hips, moving her and causing her to rock against his fingers. She takes the initiative and begins to rock on her own, it only makes the pleasure even greater. When he slips a third finger into me and starts circling his thumb against her clit it only takes two thrusts for her to have the Big O for the first time in her life. She's left barely able to breathe after it happens. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean.

"Mmm, so good," He pulls her mouth to his allowing her to taste and she almost pass out because damn it, that was hot. She's still breathless and he's causing all these sensations she's never felt to shoot off within her. He lays her down again and begins to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He wriggles out of both of them and his underwear and throws them. She was right, he is big definitely bigger than those other two boy and once again she's doubtful and nervous. He lowers his mouth to hers kissing her tenderly. He's been surprising her through out the whole encounter. She didn't think she'd ever be here with Puck or that he'd be so gentle and reverent towards her and her body.

"Hold on." He says as he shuffles over to his book bag and takes out a condom. He comes back over and rustles around with it, slipping it on before he pulls off her panties and throws them behind him. He pulls back and stares at her for 30 seconds while she nervously bites her lips.

_I knew it he's disgusted._  He leans into her ear and whispers softly.

"You're beautiful, those guys don't know what they're missing." He presses his manhood against her entrance and she feels pleasure and a little pain.

"I'm ready." She whispers back. She winces a little as she feels him starting to sink into her slowly, mindful of his large size and her tightness. She whimpers slightly and bites her lip to stop anymore noise escaping as he continues his penetration until a few seconds later his full length is inside of her. He stayed perfectly still letting her adjust, the pain was fading and leaving immense pleasure in it's wake. She rolled her hips against his delighting in his carnal growl. She did that, made him make that noise, and that made her feel an indescribable satisfaction to be able to do that to anyone let alone him. He moved slowly at a lazy pace moving in and out of her.

"Faster please." He complied, going faster it seemed every two strokes. He upgraded his speed until he was going at a blindingly fast rate and she was practically screaming. She couldn't believe no one could hear them but they were in one of the more deserted parts of the building. She felt her stomach tighten almost painfully before she came harder than she had before. He pulled her into his lap again not slowing his pace. He kept growling and groaning animalistically, he even moaned with desperation seeping through it at times. He moved so unrelenting against her sensitive flesh it hurt but felt good at the same time. She laid her head on his shoulder, one hand going to his head as her fingers started playing with his mohawk and the other held tightly to his back, running up and down it, her fingernails digging into it and drawing blood. He moaned in pain and pleasure and then his breath started stuttering and she knew he had his release. He thrusts a few more times into her before stopping. He held her tighter to him, his finger going to her hair pulling her head to his before kissing her three times and then leaning his forehead on hers. They stayed like that until their breathing went back to normal. He pulled out of her and discarded the condom, picked up their clothes and handed hers to her with a smile. They got dressed and he held her hand as they snuck out of the building, running to the parking lot narrowly avoiding Sue Sylvester.

"Thanks for that, I needed it." She says as they get outside. He shrugs.

"No problem. Not like I didn't enjoy it." He jokes,

"Need a ride? I know they took your license." He looks surprised but not displeased.

"Yeah, thanks maybe we can stop at the Lima Bean on our way to mine." She was confused at that comment.

"The Lima Bean's on the other side of town in comparison to your house." She pointed out. He smiles deviously.

"I know." He says climbing in. She smiles and climbs in after him. All of a sudden Kurt's words aren't that much a bad thing to her, besides by this point in time, she knows that Kurt knows her well enough to know how her mind has misconstrued his words and was probably leaving a bunch of messages in her inbox. Puck held her hand while she drove and she smiled the whole way. Her smile grew when she noticed that she had 6 texts and 17 missed calls all from Kurt.

_Hmm I'll let him suffer a little._


End file.
